High Velocity
by Telephonica
Summary: Kids in the same high school notice that they have super natural abilities, but they don't understand why nobody else has them, and why it's only them. They team up and set out on a mission to discover the past, the dead and the mysterious.
1. Chapter 1: Let the Flames Begin

Moira's Point of View: Let the Flames Begin.

"Welcome to Stephenville High school!" The secretary said to me after my parents finished signing the release forms. The papers that pretty much say 'we have the right to pretty much do anything, anywhere, and if something goes down, we aren't to blame'.

I faked the best smile I could and stood up.

I had been home schooled for most of my life, which meant that I had absolutely zero contact with anyone normal or reasonably sane. It's hard being so socially deprived, because I feel that sudden need to be accepted and to fit in. And it really doesn't help that my IQ lowers dramatically whenever that happens. My stutter comes into place, and I can't get the words out right. That's why, I work really well with nods. Nods and smiles. I can handle that.

The secretary looked at my parents and smiled. "She doesn't talk much, does she?"

"She's just shy." My Father explained, not getting too much into detail, thankfully.

I had given my parents the 'how to be cool' speech about a year ago and they failed it. My parents are kind of... well... insane. They think that just because I've met a total of twenty people in my life, it shouldn't make a difference when I'm compared against a regular teen.

I have absolutely no experience what so ever on how to do deal with people! What if someone tells me to get them a drink, and I don't, and then I become socially shunned for the rest of my life? Like a morbid, brooding pariah. What if it becomes so bad that I lash out at them and kill them? Isn't that how all serial killers start out? They kill one person, and then they start to like it!

No. That can't happen.

I think my parents noticed my worried face.

"You'll be fine, we're at the restaurant a block away, if you really feel left out-then come visit us." My Mother tried to reassure me.

"I'll be fine, Mom." I rolled my eyes.

I heard the noise of a door swinging behind me. There was a boy standing there, in ragged jeans and a leather jacket. He started looking at me strangely, kind of like he didn't want me around. He has this long dark black hair, that creeped around his eyes, and those eyes... man. He could kill with those eyes, they were so dark and mysterious. I felt my stomach churn as I tried to digest them. So dark and very uneasy.

Should I say Hi? Should I turn back? Should I pretend that I didn't see him? Should I run for dear life? Why was he looking at me strangely. Oh God, it was my hair. I knew I shouldn't have let my Mom touch it this morning! This is what I get for letting my parents control my life! I get stared at by the first teenager I meet at this school! Great going Mom! Way to keep me alive in the High school JUNGLE!

"Anyway..." My Mother broke my mental rant. "I'll see you at the end of the day at the Restaurant, okay? Tell me how it went." Then, she did the worst thing a Mother could ever do in a High school hallway. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

I wanted to die.

When my parents turned away and started to walk off. Leaving me alone in the jungle with their mess that I had to clean up. God, how could my parents be so uncool? What happened to the 'cool parents' speech? I knew I had to be on disaster control.

But, when I turned around, the boy was gone. I hadn't even heard his steps! Did he go back into the washroom?

I mentally slapped myself.

This is good, it means he didn't see the kiss and hug routine that my Mother did. Just pretend it didn't happen, and no damage control has to happen.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and swung my backpack over my shoulder. The first class I had was Biology. Great. Let's do it.

After about ten minutes of wandering around and then finally asking the school janitor where the Biology room was, I found it.

Should I open it? Should I knock? Do I need to mentally pep talk myself?

The door swung open and I jumped two feet in the air.

There was a woman with long brown hair, that looked young, in her twenties at least, and had these really bright brown eyes-kind of like mine-came out and smiled at me. "Moira, right? I just saw you come up on my computer. Come on in and take a seat."

I nodded, and came into the room.

I felt like a spot light was on me. Twenty pairs of eyes were on me. I had been in a grocery store a billion times, and been around people, but I hear that High school is like that times a thousand, and they weren't lying at all. I felt like I should have been giving a speech rather than making my way to a seat.

God, why me?

I heard someone gasp behind me and I turned around to see a girl with straight blond hair and bright blue eyes staring at me. She was wide-eyed and looked to be in shock.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Dubratt?" The teacher asked the girl behind me.

She put a hand up to her head and shook it. "No, I'm fine."

The teacher looked worried. "Are you sure? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm_ fine_." She stressed.

She automatically dropped it and started talking about rules and regulations of her classroom. After she was finished with that, she handed out textbooks.

I looked at her weirdly as she was handing it out and she saw. "What is it?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing... just expected the textbook to be bigger."

She laughed. "Are you used to bigger textbooks?"

By this point, the whole class was listening in. I wanted to tell her the truth, I really did. Her brown eyes were so warm and gentle, and I felt bad for lying to her.

"Oh. No. I... just figured that since I was a year older, I would get a bigger textbook. The moving up in the world kind of thing." Shut up, Moira. Shut up.

The kids turned their head back to their desk, and I tried to hide some of my shame behind my hair. I'm such an idiot. Such an idiot...

I saw the same girl, with the blond hair and the blue eyes, raise her hand in the back.

"Yes, Estle?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." She announced.

"Make it quick."

She practically jumped out of the seat and ran for the door. Something inside me told me that she didn't just have to go to the washroom.

Why am I so paranoid? Why couldn't I be like... him. I spotted him with the strawberry blond hair, and constant smile that always seemed to be on his face. He had these really pretty gray eyes. Why couldn't I be like him? He seemed to have everything going for him. He seemed smart, gorgeous and talented. Why do I need to be so weird?

I sighed quite audibly, but it seemed like everyone around me was doing the same so I didn't really stand out.

I kind of dazed out the rest of class, something I don't really do often. I'm usually in complete control of what I learn and listen to, but it's like... I just didn't care anymore. In my eyes, my life was already over.

And not in good way.


	2. Chapter 2: Shield of Fate

**Estle's Point of View: Shield of Fate**

"This can't be normal." I repeated to myself in the mirror. The bathroom mirror wasn't telling me anything though. In fact, it just told me lies.

Why did I have this almost instinctive feeling deep inside me when that girl walked in? And then... the insane headache that didn't go away until I stepped out of the room. I didn't hear a word the teacher said, it was amazing I was still even conscious. It was still there, the feeling, deep inside my mind, pulsing in my chest. Telling me that it was ready.

Ready for what?

I got no reply, I got no answers. Maybe, I had just imagined the whole thing. I shook my head in the mirror, and turned to leave the bathroom.

I walked back to class, feeling empty, but ready for the inevitable. As I entered the room it hit me like a sack of fruit, but I was ready for it this time. I literally saw it. The aura, the glow that surrounded her, causing me to go insane. I took a lot of mental stability and self control to keep whatever it was inside me to stay locked up tight.

Truth is, I always knew this thing was there.

It was small, minuscule in comparison to the other things in my mind. Like, memories, thoughts and actions. It didn't even come close, so I just ignored it. I let it sit there and have it's only little party for all I cared. But now, I felt like it was taking control of everything I ever worked hard for to perfect. It was commanding me to set it free, and I struggled between right and wrong.

And the sense that I knew nothing of what it was.

It was hard getting through that class, especially since she knew something was up, and she kept looking in my direction. Did she know what she was doing to me? Did she even know that I was one thought away from unleashing whatever it was inside me?

Her eyes always hit me solidly, like she was afraid of me or something. But then again, she was looking at everyone that way. I didn't know whether to take it personally, but a thought did hit my mind as I was looking around the room. Was anyone else acting strangely?

Ren. Mr. Perfect. Strawberry Blond babe of the century with a smile that could melt your heart. He sat beside her, and he seemed pretty unaffected. In fact, I noticed that she kept looking at him. I tried to read what was in her eyes, but it didn't look anything like a crush. In fact it looked like... jealously.

It was hard not to be jealous of Ren. He was beautiful, his family was rich because they owned the local dairy farm and he had a million and two different things going for him. Between football and his piano playing, he would make one nice stud for any lucky girl that he picks. If only he would pick one.

I had never actually known Ren to date a girl. In fact, I haven't ever really seen him touch or hit on a girl. It was like he was unaffected by them completely. There was suspicion going around that he could be in the closet, but nothing has really proven right or wrong. He's just a mystery when it comes to his sexuality.

But then something caught my eye, I don't know what it was exactly, but the way that Ren kept sneaking glances over at the girl startled me. Did he LIKE HER? LIKE HER? It was too hard to see his face. God, if only I could get a little closer...

I tried shuffling my desk, but then people just looked at me like I was insane, and Ren broke his eye contact with the black-hair-beauty-aura-girl. I sighed.

Back to square one.

I was debating about going for another trip to the washroom, and trying to decide whether I should take another look at the new girl when I heard Ren whisper something to her. Something that practically made me fall out of my seat.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

I turned to look at her startled face, her brown eyes wide with fear.

Oh my God! Was she using her aura on him too! No! No! This can't be happening! I have to stop this. He looked like he was going to ask her another question! What do I do?

I threw my textbook at him.

"Ow! What the fuck, Estle?" He turned around and yelled at me.

SHIT! What do I do!

I ran up quickly to get my textbook, before the teacher made any more comments. But I had done my mission. Ren stopped talking to the new girl, and I returned safely to my seat with a warning from the teacher. Everyone was looking at me like I had gone AWOL. Oh well, just a small mark on my unblemished social record. I could handle this.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3: Prayer of Light

**Ren's Point of View: Prayer of Light**

_What the hell was Estle's problem? _I thought her parents were cops, she's usually such a goody goody. Why would she throw a textbook at me, especially when I was just trying to get a read on this new girl?

Unless, she was trying to stop me.

I turned to look at her, but she was hiding her face from my general direction, and I couldn't get anything from the new girl because she was hiding behind her hair. It seemed like she had no idea what was going on.

Which could possibly be true.

Should I just ask her what she's doing again? Or should I ask her after class when we can actually have a conversation without anyone listening in?

God, what was she doing?

I felt like my head was exploding. The thing inside me, that I worked so hard to get out, was finally begging me to let it out! I didn't need to do anything to coax it this time! Hell, it felt like it was ready to burst out, and I didn't understand why. But I knew one thing, it had to do with the new girl.

I had to admit, she had that kind of subtle beauty. One that you don't really see until the person smiles, or looks at you a certain away. It's not in your face, and asking for attention. It's just there. And it's nice to look at. Her long black hair was always in her face, but I guessed that she liked it that way. It served as a shield. She didn't want anyone to know what she was really feeling. She had these bright brown eyes that always looked to be either nervous, scared or in shock when you talked to her. Wide eyed, and disbelieving. It was hard to get anything out of her.

And I knew I couldn't ask her again, because of the reaction I got the first time. She looked about ready to faint, and I couldn't let that happen.

So then why did Estle interrupt my talk with the new girl? Did she know what was going on? Did she understand why I needed information from her?

I ripped out a new piece of paper and began to scribble something down.

_Estle, are you feeling it too?_

I folded the note, and passed it back. I turned to look at Estle opening it. She just stared at it for a few seconds, and after what seemed an eternity, she looked up at me and nodded solemnly.

Looks like we have a problem with the new girl.

I turned to look at the new girl. She was looking up at the front, not even directly at the teacher, in a daze. Like, she wasn't even in the class anymore.

I quickly reached over and lightly tapped her on the arm. She jumped out of her seat practically, and turned to look at me. Fear in her eyes again. God, would she just calm down?  
"Hey, can I talk to you after this?"

She nodded.

"Nothing bad, I promise." I smiled at her to show that I was friendly.

She smiled back, it was a fake smile. One that you show someone just out of respect.

I could deal with that.

The rest of the class took forever, I'm not going to lie. I looked back to see Estle looking at me, fear in her eyes also. Maybe I should talk to her first?

No. The main plan was to talk to the new girl. Get anything out of her. Her name, her age, her favourite color. _Anything._


	4. Chapter 4: Shield of Healing

__**Moira's Point of View: Shield of Healing**

I was scared. Everything inside me told me I should run, or escape somehow. The way this guy was looking at me, and how he passed a note back to Estle. I knew something was up, and I knew something was going down.

Were they going to gang bang tag team me? I knew it! I should've just been home schooled again this year! I should've begged my parents. How do I tell them that all the kids have it out for me? Is it because I'm not wearing jeans? That's it, isn't it? God! I should've just worn jeans this morning. Everyone was wearing jeans, even the nerdy kids in the front who raise their hand every five minutes. I just screwed up my whole high school social life! Why does everyone have it out for me?

I turned to get another look at him. He noticed and turned to flash me a smile. I don't know if it looked menacing or not. He seemed harmless enough. But then again... this is the high school jungle for God's sake!

"Remember to get your parents to sign the release forms and bring them back on Friday. You are dismissed."

I'm dead. I'm so dead.

I turned for another brief glance at the boy. He was watching me steadily, keeping an eye on my every move. He probably knew I was going to make a break for it, but before I was able to. The teacher came up to me, and started talking to me.

"So, it says that you've been home schooled you're entire life, is that right?" She asked politely.

I nodded and quickly glanced at the boy who was waiting near the door patiently. I was silently hoping he would just give up and go away.

"You've gotten straight A's the past three years in all your courses, I'm quite impressed. I hope that being in a more social enviroment won't bring those grades down. If you're having trouble concentrating, or you're being picked on, don't be afraid to come to me."

"Yes, Ma'am." I took another glance at the boy. "I won't be."

"Great, do you know where to go for your next class?"

Another glance, he was getting annoyed, I could tell because his face was getting red.

"No, I don't." I paused, lengthening out the moment. "Can you help?"

She smiled at me happily and nodded.

I got out the school map and my course sheet and began to point out my next class. I managed to kill about a minute and a half, but the boy was still waiting by the door, and looked about ready to kill.

I mentally cringed, and packed up my bag. She walked to the front of the classroom, leaving my completely defenseless.

I trudged in the direction of the boy, knowing that I was walking towards my death, but when I approached him, he smiled again.

I smiled back, just to show that I was sorry for the wait.  
But I wasn't really.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's all right, I know what it's like being at a new school." He explained. "My freshman year was horrible."

"Yeah, I bet." I said, having no idea what 'freshman' meant but going along with it anyway.

"So..." He paused for a second, and took a weary glance. "What's your name?"

"Moira, it's a pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand.

He looked at it for a second, and then shook it. His smile struck me, it was mix between confusion and pleasure and I silently wished I could hold his hand a little longer.

"Ren. I own the local dairy farm, and I help my family with the cows and stuff. It explains the _pecs_." He started to flex, and I had to stiffle a giggle, but I managed a polite smile and very deep blush.

As we started walking down into the hallway, I noticed everyone looking at us. More precisely, _me. _I tried to ignore it. I shouldn't be worrying about it. They're just _eyes, _it's not like they're pointing guns at me.

"You're not really used to people, huh? Sorry, I was listening in on the conversation you had the Bio teacher." He has this kind of cute smile on his face, it was nice to look at, and I found myself loosening up.

"I'm just not used to so many people my age... I've mostly been around adults all my life. It's just different, that's all." I told him truthfully.

"I understand, sometimes I think that adults understand me more than people my age. They're just more experienced and wise, and they know what we're going through, you know?"

I thought about it a moment, and nodded.

"What class do you have next?"

"A.P. Math."

I actually saw his face cringe. "Wow... good luck with that."

I laughed. "What, is it that bad?"

"No, the course is fine, it's the teacher. Mr. Tingersburg. He thinks he's God."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, and he's a total jerk, too. I just hear a lot of complaints."

I shrugged. "I think I can manage."

He stopped talking for a moment, and the only reason I really noticed is because everytime I felt his eyes look at me, I felt my face heat up and my stomach curl. Jeez, what was this boy doing to me?

"Is everything okay?" I asked, sensing an internal struggle within him.

He looked up, and stared me directly in the eyes.

Directly.

You know how people stare at you, but they don't stare at your eyes, they stare at your lips, your nose, your forehead, but they avoid the eyes _at all costs. _Well, he was doing the exact opposite.

And it was making me go insane.


	5. Chapter 5: Occurence of Insanity

**Ren's Point of View: Occurence of Insanity**

I'm not really sure how it happened, but when we locked eyes. I immediately felt the aura she had around her shrink in. Completely collapse, like it hadn't been there at all and the thing inside me that had been bugging me for the past hour to let it free, wasn't even there anymore. Hell, I couldn't locate it if my life depended on it. It was like it never existed.

I frowned instantly, not from the question she just asked, but the fact that the aura had changed so dramatically, and she hadn't noticed a single thing. Did she even know the effect she had on people? Did she do that deliberately?

"What's wrong?" She asked, her face was clearly worried. She was still scared as she had been in the classroom, but it was different this time, there was a strong sign of compassion in her eyes that told me she wasn't doing this purposely.

"Nothing." I shook it off. "I'm just surprised." I told her truthfully.

"About?" She prodded.

The bell rang, signalling that the time was over. Now I knew what they meant when they said saved by the bell. I looked at her apologetically.

"I'll see you at lunch in the cafe?"

She smiled lightly. "Sure, if I can find it."

I managed to make it to my Math class before the teacher noticed I missed the bell. Which was lucky, at least Moira had the excuse that she couldn't find it.

I noticed Estle at the back of the room and I immediately made a bee line for her. She perked up when she saw my face, and I had to hold back a grin to make sure I didn't look too excited.

"So?" She asked, once I sat down. "How'd the talk go? I didn't want to interrupt when I saw you two talking."

"She has absolutely no idea what she's doing." I started. "But before I say anymore, we are... you know... experiencing the same thing right?"

I waited, searching her face or any emotion that seemed off, but I found none. She just looked back at me. "I think so. You have it too? The thing?"

"Yeah... the thing. I don't really know how to describe it. But I do know what it is. When I was trying to make it come out... you know without the weird aura that the new girl had... it was kind of like a glow." I thought about it a little more. "For me at least. It was a white glow. I tried... you know... _using it..._ on one of the cows, but I didn't get anything. I just thought it was nothing, but then a week later, my Father mentioned to me how much more milk that the cow was producing. He said he was going to ship her off to some slaughter house, but then decided to keep her. So, it didn't really do much except make the cow produce more milk." I told her.

She just looked at me and nodded. "I haven't really... experimented yet."

"Maybe you should? What's the worse that could happen? Make your breasts produce milk?" I laughed.

She frowned instantly. "I guess, but I don't really know what to _do. _It's completely unknown territory for me." She admitted.

"Well, you must know it's there." I told her. "I knew before this new girl showed up."

"Yes, but I kind of didn't want to touch it... you know? It's kind of like a bad memory for me. Looking at it makes me cringe, and I just never wanted to try it. I would think about it at night, but then decide against it." She sighed. "And I can't do it _in class." _

"Why the hell not?" I discouraged. "It's not like you have the power to kill things. It's just white glow."

Just then, the teacher started yelling to get everyone's attention and I frowned at Estle to tell her that her view on this issue was completely stupid. Shouldn't people want to explore new territories of their body? I couldn't imagine what it would be like not to at least know it's there, to completely shut myself away from it. That's like shunning yourself away from masturbation, I mean, it gets old after a while, but it's still there and ready to be _used. _

"Okay." She whispered, barely audibly even to me. "I'll try it."


	6. Chapter 6: So now I can explode?

**Estle's Point of View: Force Protection**

What Ren said had me thinking. Was I such a sissy that I couldn't even face the demon inside me? My parents are cops! I had been taught at a young age the difference between right and wrong. I also knew when to run and when to fight. Maybe this was an instance in where I should fight.

I waited, Ren kept looking at me every ten seconds to see if I was doing it, but to tell you the truth. I was bracing myself for the inevitable. This was going to be clumsy, I could tell. He had been doing this in the privacy of his own house, I was going to do this in the classroom full of unsuspecting students.

"Well, if you're going to do it, now would be the time." Ren whispered, while still looking at the front, as if he just asked if he could borrow my pen or something.

I sighed, and began the journey I knew I couldn't fight.

I was scared at first, which is kind of weird because you wouldn't think you would be scared of yourself, unless you were some kind of crazy person. But, I persisted anyway. This wasn't going to get easier, especially with the new girl around.

When I approached it for the first time. I had to look at it a moment. It didn't look harmless, in fact, it looked quite beautiful, just a small piece of myself that I had locked away for years and years. It was whispering to me, it told me to not be afraid, that it had waited for this moment.

I didn't know if I should touch it, lick it, embrace it or what. I did the first thing that came to mind, and I felt it flood out of my mind and seep down my body.

I was practically hyperventilating at this point, Ren was the only one that seemed to notice. I told myself if anything went wrong, Ren would know what to do, so I went on. Hoping that more answers to come.

My body was flooded with a new warmth, it made my skin crawl in a good away, my body felt flushed and used. Exhausted, even. I wondered what it was doing to me. Once my body filled with this warmth, I felt it crawl. I literally saw it, a small white glow rush along the skin of my body. I didn't even know if I was breathing by this point.

But soon enough, it was begging for more, my body couldn't stand it, and I just let it go.

All of a sudden there was burst of light, and when I finally saw what happened. I was pushed into the corner of the room. Everyone was looking at me, Ren was seriously flipping out. His face was looking around the room to see if anyone caught on, but nobody thought it was anything supernatural. Nobody knew _why _I just exploded.

I let the rest of the warmth crawl back up my body and go back to the nether regions in which it came from. I sighed when it finally all gone, but it was weird. I kind of had this feeling that I was missing something, a piece of me maybe.

"Are you alright, Estle?" Ren asked first.

I realized that my desk had been pushed to the back of the room and all other objects around me had been scattered and pushed away.

"What the hell happened?" I gasped.

The teacher was even awe struck, he didn't have any clue what happened too.

"It was hard to see, since it was so bright, but you just pushed everything away from you. Almost like a force field." Ren explained, too low for anyone else but me to hear.

"Oh." Great. Just great, I could create force fields? Yeah, what sixteen year old girl doesn't wish she could do that! What else can I do? Move things with my mind? Read people's thoughts? Stop time?

"Calm down." Ren told me instantly. Great, can he read minds too?

"Are you alright, Estle?" The teacher finally asked, which was pretty much just repeat of Ren's first question.

"Yes, I'm fine, I don't know what that was though." I lied. I began to move my desk back into the place, along with books and stuff.

The rest of the class, including the teacher came over and helped.

"You don't have any explosive devices on you, do you Estle?"

"No." I said. "Not that I know of."

The teacher seemed a bit worried, so she called the janitor and asked him to do a locker and backpack check to make sure. Of course, they didn't find anything, not that you could find anything that could be created on a second thought.

I wish I knew what was happening to me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Turtle

**Moira's Point of View: Turtles are Cute**

I practically _danced _to class. I was in such a good mood! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, until I happened to stumble upon the right door at the right time.

Ren, practically the best guy in school, talked to me! How lucky could I be? Maybe high school isn't so bad, and the people that complain about it don't know what they're talking about? Yes! That has to be it!

Mr. Tingersburg stood near the door, waiting for the last people to show up. I walked in casually and explained that I had been lost and I'm new. He took it as an excuse and told me to sit down.

When I glanced around the room. I saw the same boy from the bathroom scene. His dark eyes met mine icily, and it dropped my mood back down to all time low that it had been feeling this morning. For every person who likes me, there always has to be someone who hates me.

I took a lot of effort to walk to my desk, knowing that his eyes were following me. It also didn't help that the new depressed mood I was in seemed to just suck the energy out of me like a vacuum.

Maybe he did see the kiss and hug routine that my Mother did and was planning to expose me for all I was?

What was I?

When I turned to look at him, he was suddenly gone, and my eyes darted around the room searching for him. Where did he go?

When I looked at the ground, I almost screamed.

A turtle stood there looking at me.

Okay, now this was getting weird. What the hell was a turtle doing near my desk?

I had the sudden urge to lift my feet up so I wouldn't step on it.

The teacher started talking, and I drew my attention away from the turtle. It was a stupid move, I know. I probably should've alerted the teacher in some way that there was a creature that laid eggs in our classroom, but I just didn't feel like going to the trouble.

When the teacher changed topics, his eyes located the boy's empty seat, and the question rang in my ears. "Where did Jakota go? He's skipping already? Everyone knows that there's no actual school work on the first day of school."

So that was the boys name? Jakota?

When the turtle tapped my ankle, I practically jumped in my seat. The teacher noticed and came over to me. I couldn't handle this pressure. I was going to burst. What do I do!

"Moira?"

"Yes?" I replied quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

He nodded, but when he did that, his eyes zoned in on the turtle around my foot, and his eyes went wide.

"Why is there a turtle near your foot?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Oh that? It's my lucky turtle." Nice save, Moira. You're a real genius. "I like him, he's cute, right?" I picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"You're not allowed to bring pets to school, Moira."

"Oh. I was not informed of this." I said truthfully. Hey! It was my first time in a real school!

The turtle was really dry, and I wondered if that was alright for a turtle?

"Well, I'm going to have to phone your parents and schedule a pick up for the turtle." He told me.

"Oh, I guess that's fine." I said, it was perfect actually. They didn't have my parent's restaurant number, only our home phone, so before they go home and check the machine, I could erase the message!

"Until they come and pick it up, you can wait in the office."

"Alright." I began to pack up my stuff.

Thank god they didn't think of giving me detention. I think all the teachers thought I was some sheltered rabbit that was just freed from its cage for the first time. They gave me warnings for practically everything, and I knew if it had been any of the other students, I would've gotten into more shit than a trip to the office.

I prayed thankfully in the hall on my walk to the office. I went to the girl's washroom first, and put the turtle in the sink. The turtle seemed pretty happy. I mean, his movements are slow and precise, and I couldn't really read what was going on in mind, but I figured he was happy to get some water. I knew I would be.

When he was having a bath in the sink, I got some paper towels and wet them. I took him out of the sink and placed the wet paper towels under his feet, so he would stay wet for as long as possible.

When I arrived at the office, the same secretary told me to sit down. I smiled sweetly at her and sat down on the farthest chair way from the offices.

I took in the scenery around me. Nobody was really paying attention to me. The secretary immediately caught on to why I was here, and was already making the stupid phone call home that I would erase later. Nobody was really _around _me, maybe they were avoiding the turtle? Who would want to avoid something so cute?

I looked down at the turtle and sighed. I don't know why, maybe it was loneliness, or maybe I was just bored, but I started talking to the turtle.

"You know." I whispered. "I really didn't know that I couldn't bring pets to school. I thought it was cool as long as we cleaned up after them. Man, people are so uptight in public school." I went on. "And now I'm stuck here babysitting the cutest turtle ever. I wonder who you belong to? I wish I could keep you."

When I met the eyes of the turtle, it kind of startled me. The eyes reminded me so much of... that boy.

I thought for a moment. No, this couldn't be _that_ boy. It was just a turtle. A very very weird turtle that had exactly the same eyes as the boy. Yup, makes perfect sense to me.  
I looked down at the turtle again, and sighed. God, why do I delude myself?

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, then I made a break for it. I ran out the front door of the school and at least a block down the road. When I reached the end of the road, I hid behind the bushes.

Oh God, I was insane.

"Okay, I'm really stupid for asking this. But is that... you, Jakota?" I looked directly at the turtle. "Nod or something if it is."

I watched the turtle, and his small eyes surveyed me. He moved his head up and down and I gasped quite audibly.

"Oh my God, I'm insane! I think this turtle is a boy!" I started hyperventilating.

I looked back down at the turtle, trying to calm my breathing and trying to understand and rationalize in my brain what was going on.  
I took a deep steadied breath. "Okay, I'll play along. How'd you end up this way?" An idea came to mind. "Nod for yes. Tap your foot for no." I began. "A witch?"

A foot tapped. No. Damn, maybe I'm not insane?

"Are you a like a wizard or something?"

He didn't say anything for that, he kind of just looked at me.

"Or something?" I pressed.

He nodded his head.

"Okay." I breathed in a deep breath. "So if you're 'something', then why can't you control it? Um..." I thought for a moment. "You know, with a lot of people around me, I can become kind of secluded and weird. Is that it? All the people?"  
He tapped his foot. No, again.

Then, an idea hit me. "Is it me?" I whispered.

He nodded his head instantly.

"God." I fell backwards, and stared at the sky for a bit. "I'm insane. This is just a dream, I'm not having a conversation with a turtle."

I closed my eyes for a bit. You know, maybe if I just left the turtle here, I could go back and pretend it never happened. What if I went to visit my parents at the restaurant? Would they know what to do with the turtle? But what if Jakota is actually _inside_ that turtle, and he comes back seeking a vengeance? What if he turns into a bear next time, and then he'll try to attack me? The only memories of Jakota I actually have are him looking at me like I'm some kind of animal.

I laughed at the irony.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Friend and A Naked Boy

**Moira's Point of View: A New Friend and A Naked Boy**

I opened my eyes instantly and standing before me was a boy. To be more precise. Jakota. A very _naked _Jakota, if we want to get into details here, and if you wanted to know, he was STILL WET!

There are no words for this.

He made a point to hide his crotchal area.

He didn't seem _too _embarressed. I really wanted to say something. _Anything. _But when my mouth opened, all that came out was a very flat, "Wow."

And then more staring.

After about two minutes, which felt like an eternity to me. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"You know, not that I don't mind getting stared at by a girl, but theres a slight breeze, and I'm kind of cold. I may need to borrow something of yours." He said.

I immediately snapped back into reality. I didn't dare take my eyes off him, but I took off my jacket and gave it to him.

When my mind finally began working again, I decided that I very much liked being around a naked boy. Especially one like _Jakota. _

And then I had a dumb blonde moment. SO BLONDE, in fact, that I knew I was going to beat myself up for it later.

I giggled. I literally giggled! It was so spontaneous that I didn't even have time to realize I was doing it.

I seriously wish I could've died.

Before he had time to acknowledged it though. He shouted a very loud. "NO!" and then I watched with amazement, as his body collapsed back into its turtle form.

It was so fast, it was amazing I even saw it. It was almost like he wasn't _human. _Before he changed his shape, he changed his color first. I still had a very green looking Jakota in my mind, and it was actually amusing to remember.

"Crap." I sighed, inching my way closer to the depressed looking turtle.

But, then a thought came to me. "No, this is good."

I began to pick up the turtle, and I wrapped my jacket around him.

"I don't know where you live, but I'll take you to my house, my Dad has some extra clothes, and we can discuss this better." I said. "And hopefully we can control whatever is changing you." I added.

It didn't take too long getting to my house. I lived very close to the highschool, something that still depressed me to this day. When I was younger, I always wanted to go to highschool, but the past couple of years, it just didn't happen for me. My insecurities seemed to take over, and I begged my parents to keep homeschooling me, but my parents wanted to open that restaurant together, and then I _had _to go, because they couldn't teach me anymore.

I got the key from underneath the plant pot to the right. "Don't get any ideas, if I find you sneaking into my house in the middle of the night, there will be hell." I whispered to him as I unlocked the door.

The first thing I did, was lock the door behind me. I ran up the stairs and went to the bathroom. I placed him in the tub with a little water under his feet. I made sure the water was cold. Did he need salt water or fresh water? I didn't really know, but I went through the house picking out clothes and a towel for him.

When I placed the items on the toilet beside the bath tub, I sat on the edge waited for him to change back.

"Okay, you can go into Jakota form again." I teased.

Nothing, not even a tap of a foot.

"Crap." I whispered.

I moaned in frustration. "This is horrible. How could the hottest guy ever turn into a freakin' turtle under my watch? What kind of a girl am I that I can't stop men from turning into animals when I'm around them?" Then, the pun that I had in that sentence hit me, and I managed a smile, and a slight laugh.

To my surprise, my little rant seemed to turn him back, but my eyes weren't closed this time, and he wasn't quick enough to hide his _goods. _But, I had more control of myself this time. If I giggled again, I swear I wouldn't have been able to live it down.

Instead of staring this time. I handed him the towel so he could dry himself off.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Sorry about that. I'm not really sure if I'm causing it or if it's you, or what, but I'm sorry still." I went back to staring at him, since there was nothing else to do.

He turned his back to me and continued to dry himself.

He sighed. "It's okay. I usually have more control over it, but it does have to do with you a little bit."

We were both silent for a moment, and I continued thinking. I caught a slight flash of his butt, but this time I stiffled the giggle. CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS MOIRA!

"So what's your name?" he asked me.

"Moira." I said straightly. I went on because the silence was killing me. "God, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't shown up you wouldn't have turned into a turtle, and then I could continue living a normal life in ignorance not knowing that people could _do_ that." I just kept rambling on like that for the next two minutes. I wasn't even sure if he was listening because his back was facing me, but he finally started laughing.

"Moira, calm down. You may have turned me into a turtle, but I'd rather you kidnap me and take me into your home then me having to somehow escape the classroom as a turtle OR WORSE, turning back and being naked in front of thirty people, it was bad enough in the boy's washroom this morning." He explained.

I blinked. "Oh, it happened then too? I was wondering if I had something on my face. You were looking at me as if was on the most wanted list."

"Turn around." He asked. "These clothes for me?" He pointed to the toilet.

"Yeah." I sighed and turned around, completely disappointed that I couldn't watch him.

I think he knew too, because he laughed again. I liked his laugh, it reminded me of my father's. Loud and very sweet.

I needed to calm down. I already had two boys today talk to me, and I was already tripping over my feet. Which reminded me about my lunch appointment I had with Ren. Crap.

I hissed outloud.

"Whoa, if you really want to watch me, then go for it." He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, I just remembered something I promised this guy I met earlier." I sighed. "I promised I would talk to him at lunch. He's popular, you know? And if I get in good with him, then maybe my highschool life won't suck as hard. Besides, he seemed nice."

"What's his name?"

"Ren. That's all I know."

"Ren Nyotia!" His tone was disbelieving. "You serious?"

"Yeah, why would I lie?" I asked, I was really getting tired of staring at the wall.

"No shit, he talked to you?"

I turned to look at his face, he had his pants on by now, and I noticed his eyebrows were raised.

"Hey! No peaking." He teased.

I blushed and turned back to the wall.

"Yes, he talked to me. It was actually really weird. I thought he was going to bully me or something, because him and this other girl... I think her name was Estle, kept passing notes to each other. I was a bit scared, because I had no idea what to think." I sighed. "But then he was so nice and sweet..." I noticed the smile in my voice.

"But, seriously, he talked to you?"

I laughed. "Yes! Didn't I just say that?"

"Hmmm." He was silent for a moment. "I guess I owe Keira twenty bucks... damn."

"What!" I shrieked.

"Oh, she and I had a little running bet about Ren's sexuality. She thinks he's straight, I think he's gay." He shrugged. "Guess I lost that one."

"Whoa, hold up. You think he likes me?" I asked.

"Well, he's always been really friendly with everyone, but he's never _gone _out of his way to talk to anyone special or new. I think it's a good sign."

"Wow." I thought about it for a moment and I wasn't complaining! If Ren wanted to like me! I was cool with that!

So what do I do with my little crush on Jakota? 


End file.
